1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ejector lever assemblies used for ejecting a circuit board or other plug-in type component from a chassis or sub-rack.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Ejector lever assemblies used for ejecting a circuit board or other plug-in type component from a chassis or sub-rack are known in the prior art but non-provide the advantages of the present invention as will be apparent from the description and claims below.